gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Solomon Richards' office
Solomon Richard's office is an interior location in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The office is located in the Sam Austin Memorial Building in Backlot City in Los Santos. It is Solomon Richards's workplace. It can only be entered by Michael De Santa by way of a corona at the main building entry which will take the player directly into Solomon's office. The office itself is relatively small and dimly lit. It is filled with movie memorabilia. Immediately to the left of the door is a display case with old books and several film reels and a clapper board. On the south wall there is a fireplace with a tiger skin rug (complete with its head) in front of it and a large painting above it. On the mantelpiece are two World Independent Film Awards (WIFAs) and two lamps in the form of statuettes holding globes aloft. There are also two framed pictures of unnamed women. In the corner there is another large corner display case with more old books and an alien head and a mummy head. There is a directors chair with Solomon's name on it and a cone shaped orange acoustic megaphone in front of this case. On the west wall in front of the window there is a life-sized Egyptian sarcophagus, ajar with a mummy arm reaching out of it. On the other side of the window is a Native American headdress and an open hinged globe drinks trolley loaded with alcohol. Behind them on the wall are a Nelson in Naples framed poster and a mounted lioness head "wearing" a red fez, with a plaque underneath reading Elsie II 1957-1971, a reference to . Solomon's desk sits in front of the north windows. There are various items of paperwork on the desk, an old-fashioned rotary-dial telephone with a Rolodex, another WIFA trophy, another framed photograph of a woman and a prop of a dismembered hand, a reference to . There is a large wooden filing cabinet in the corner with a monster head on top, draped in a feather boa. On the walls behind the filing cabinet are a framed poster for The Shoulder of Orion II and a portrait of a dog with a plaque reading Sally III Old Trooper 1959-1973, a reference to . On the east side, there is a chaise lounge and a coat and hat stand with a Sebastian Dix white tuxedo (presumably worn by the "Spy Dude" as seen on the cover of Vinewood Magazine) and black top hat. On the wall is a framed poster for An American Divorce and a collection of framed photos of Solomon and various stars and directors of his movies, some of which are personally autographed with messages to Solomon. There is also a shot of Solomon himself with an armful of golden awards trophies, a reference to the . Events of Grand Theft Auto V Michael accesses the office on two occasions to meet with Solomon when the player will only be able to view the interior in a cutscene. During Michael's investigation of the Murder Mystery, it is accessible and the player is free to explore when it becomes available to read the letter. The studio can only be accessed between 21:00 and 06:00, although the yellow access corona will be visible at all times until he reads the letter. If the player approaches during the day, they will be told that Solomon's office is busy, and to come back later. While Michael is in the office, character switching is disabled and time will be frozen until he exits. Once the letter has been read, the office becomes inaccessible again. Mission Appearances *Mr. Richards (Cutscene) *Legal Trouble (Cutscene) *Murder Mystery (Accessible - Enhanced Version returning players only) Gallery Office SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Eastwall.png|East view SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Northwall.png|North view. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Westwall.png|West view. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Southwall.png|South view. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-AccessCorona-MurderMystery.png|Yellow access corona visible to Michael (during the Murder Mystery). Memorabilia SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Mantelpiece.png|Mantelpiece with awards and photos. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Heads.png|Heads. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Mummy.png|Egyptian mummy. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-ElsieII.png|Elsie II. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-SallyIII.png|Corner with Sally III photo. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Tux.png|The "Spy Dude" tuxedo. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-PhotoWall.png|The photo wall. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Desk.png|Solomon's desk. Texture files ShoulderOfOrionII-GTAV-PosterTextureFile.png|''Shoulder of Orion II'' AnAmericanDivorce-GTAV-PosterTextureFile.png|''An American Divorce'' NelsonInNaples-GTAV-PosterTextureFile.png|''Nelson in Naples'' SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Photos1-TextureFile.png|Various images: The image on the lower right is "cropped" to remove the Vinewood Zombie in the frame on the wall. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Photos2-TextureFile.png|Various signed and unsigned images. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Photos3-TextureFile.png|Framed photos. Note: includes two unused images, depicting scenes from Grand Theft Auto IV and The Lost and Damned. SolomonRichardsOffice-GTAV-Photos4-TextureFile.png|Woman reclined on piano photo. Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V